Fluids are located underground. The fluids can include hydrocarbons (oil) and water, for example. Extraction of at least the oil for consumption is desirable. A hole is drilled into the ground to extract the fluids. The hole is called a wellbore and is oftentimes cased with a metal tubular structure referred to as a casing. A number of other features such as cementing between the casing and the wellbore can be added. The wellbore can be essentially vertical, and can even be drilled in various directions, e.g. upward or horizontal.
Once the wellbore is cased, the casing is perforated. Perforating involves creating holes in the casing thereby connecting the wellbore outside of the casing to the inside of the casing. Perforating involves lowering a perforating gun into the casing. The perforating gun has charges that detonate and propel matter thought the casing thereby creating the holes in the casing and the surrounding formation and helping formation fluids flow from the formation and wellbore into the casing.
Sometimes the formation has enough pressure to drive well fluids uphole to surface. However, that situation is not always present and cannot be relied upon. Artificial lift devices are therefore needed to drive downhole well fluids uphole, e.g., to surface. The artificial lift devices are placed downhole inside the casing. Obtaining information relating to the operation of the artificial lift devices can be beneficial. One way of obtaining that information is with downhole sensors.
The present application describes a downhole electric submersible pump (ESP) with a sensor for sensing downhole parameters below the ESP and associated methods.